All Those Restless Nights
by xs18
Summary: Au (sort of). The night after the Chamber of Secrets Ginny and Harry are in the infirmary an Ginny has a nightmare, that makes them talk. What impact will that have in their stories.
1. The first nightmare

**I don't own Harry Potter all belongs to J.k. Rowling. **

**Thank you to the wonderful LadyofSomething for her fantastic work as a beta I hope she hasn't give up on me I know I work slow but I don't really have that much time. **

**I got this idea because I thougth that what Ginny went throught was basically a trauma so she should have some kind of dificulties dealing with it that were not shown in the books. Also I tohugth that it was extrange that Harry being as he is didn't talk to her afterwars or even thought about her (provided he had a lot in his mind) So I did this. **

**That being said read enjoy and review as always please point any mistakes **

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time<strong>

Ginny woke up with a loud gasp to the sensation of cold on her back and wetness soaking her bottom half. That's strange... she thought, frowning slightly. Why is my bed cold and wet? If I was asleep, I should be in bed, right? she rationalised. She then realised what might have happened. She inwardly groaned. Not again, please, not another blank, she mentally pleaded, preparing herself to be in some lost corridor in Hogwarts.

Not seeing any reason to delay it any more, she quickly opened her eyes; what met her sight was scarier that any of the other blank periods of time she had had before, scarier that not knowing where she was exactly at Hogwarts. She wasn't in Hogwarts - at least, not any par she recognised. It was some sort of... cavern. Trying to discern where she was or if she was even at Hogwarts she looked around for any hints of her current location.

The place was entirely made of some kind of green stone, which, combined with the dim light provided by the torches around the chamber, gave the place a sinister aura. It didn't help much that at each side of the strange cavern were a line of monuments, made of the same green material, depicting snakes with their mouths open and showing their fangs; projecting a scary shadow on the walls of the chamber. She moved her gaze down the line of snakes, slowly, dreading what she might encounter at the end of it. She looked straight into a gigantic statue of a man with what appeared to be a large bear. With his mouth open, it was as if he was screaming at her or trying to engulf her; just thinking of it made the young girl tremble.

It was only upon hearing the sound of something falling into the ground that she saw him; her hero, the object of her most childish affection, Harry Potter, lying there with what Ginny could only describe as a monster dead by his side and the diary of Tom Riddle closed in front of him with a hole in its centre. The diary! she thought and was then assaulted by a memory of the numerous time gaps she'd had since she'd arrived at the magical school:

She saw herself writing in the black little book, the ink in the yellowish page disappearing, just to be replaced by other sentences in a different calligraphy. She saw herself opening the chamber for the first time with a hissing sound that made her blood freeze in her veins. She saw herself ordering the Basilisk to attack, writing those massages in the wall with her own blood, from a wound on her hand, entering in the chamber that she now knew was chamber of secrets and then nothing. Just a black void, even though she had the sensation that there was something more.

When the flash of memory ended, all she wanted to do was scream and run but she couldn't, not yet. She had to explain everything to Harry, let him know that it wasn't her fault, before he hated her. If he doesn't already, she thought, defeated.  
>She was both surprised and frightened when a voice answered in her mind.<p>

Of course he hates you, why shouldn't he? You opened the chamber and set free the Basilisk after all, said the voice of a man. Although she knew that it wasn't real, not this time- it was just the vague echo of a memory she couldn't place right now- she still proceeded to explain the boy that it wasn't her fault.

"Ginny!" Harry acknowledged her for the first time since she was awake.

"Harry! Harry, it was me I…opened the chamber but…but it wasn't my fault I swear, it was Tom, he…he made me do it."

After saying those words, she realised how stupid it must have sounded. How would anyone force her, Ginny Weasley, to do anything?!

Of course it sounded stupid, what did you expect? Another recollection interrupted her. This time, though, she could place the voice: It had been just after the whole valentine incident, she had been crying for hours and telling Tom, who she thought was her confident and friend, what had happened and stupid she thought, when he had answered.

'Of course it sounded stupid, foolish girl, what did you expect? That he will fall to your knees just because you wrote him a valentine?'

'Well I did hear my brother say that Harry had never received a valentine before,' she had angrily countered, 'so maybe he thinks of me, if he ever does, as a friend now.'

'And what would be the difference if you can't utter a word in front of him?' Tom replied.

It was only when the memory of one of the most embarrassing and saddest days of her short life ended that her gaze fell upon the injury in the boy's arm. It was a gaping hole, surrounded by black-tinted blood that swirled and mixed with the fresh red. Poison.

"Harry, you're injured," she said, worried. Injured doesn't even begin to cover it, a voice said nastily.

"I know, Ginny, I know, don't worry… listen…" he said, obviously put a lot of effort in speaking.

"You have to get out of here- follow the chamber to its end. Outside Ron will be waiting for you. He should have been able to carve out the exit," he said, wincing in pain.

She was about to protest, to tell him that she would not leave without him, that he was her saviour after all, when they heard that majestic red bird singing above them. The creature landed next to them and looked at the green-eyed boy with recognition in his eyes, almost as if he was looking to an old friend. Then he lowered his head to the injury in Harry's arm and cried, curing with each shiny tear.

After that, time passed in a happy blur for Ginny. Harry explained to her how the tears of the phoenix had curative properties, but to her it didn't matter. All the mattered was, after thinking that Harry may die because of her, they were both safe and sound. Fawkes had carried them both along with Ron and Professor Lockhart, who didn't even know who he was, outside to the Hogwarts ground and they had met the headmaster and Ginny's parents. Fortunately, no one blamed her.

* * *

><p>It was only that night, when she was still awake in the infirmary's bed, two beds away from a sound asleep Harry at her left and another bed, away to her right, a still petrified Hermione, that she started to felt guilty and pathetic. Guilty because while it was true, as everyone had assured her, that all the students would recover, looking at the pale skin of the petrified Hermione, she couldn't help but wonder and think about what could have happened. Pathetic because that day was the first time she had actually talk to Harry Potter without making a fool of herself and it had been to tell him that it was his fault that she was there and injured. She truly was pathetic. It was with those thoughts that the youngest Weasley felt asleep.<p>

Just as she fell asleep, she knew that something wasn't right; it couldn't be. She was back to that place of nightmare, but it couldn't be, Harry had saved her just a few hours, she frantically running to the exit but it was locked, just as she turned around to look for another exit, wondering why Harry wasn't there, yet Tom Riddle appeared in front of her and, as if he had read her mind said,

"Did you though that he will be here every time just for you? No, he got tired of trying to talk to you and decided that he would have a better time just staying with Ron and Hermione," he laughed. "In fact they are very happy now playing chess, see?" the young man told her, showing her an image of the Gryffindor common room, where Harry and Hermione were playing, while her brother was giving tips to Harry.

"No one will miss you!" he said, still laughing stridently. With that Ginny bolt awake, and that was her first nightmare about the Chamber of Secrets.

oOo

Harry suddenly awoke to the calm ambience of the Hogwarts infirmary. He was thirsty and he needed water fast, blindly searching for his glasses. After putting them on, seeing no water near, he decided to go and see if he could drink from one of the sinks of the bathroom. Several minutes later he returned sleepily to his bed, his thirst satisfied but his T-shirt a bit wet. He was almost in his bed when his green eyes met two brown, looking straight at him.

Scared, not expecting that in the middle of the night, he jumped a bit, which caused the owner of those eyes to jump slightly too. He then realised, sighing, that it was Ron's sister, Ginny, whom he had rescued that afternoon.

"Why did you jump?" the girl asked, wide awake.

"You scared me," the boy whispered, not wanting to awake the school nurse, since that would lead to them being told off.

"Why are you awake?" the boy asked.

"You woke me," the red-headed girl answered, trying to sound annoyed.

"You're lying. You were looking at me, which means that you were awake before I returned," Harry said, approaching her bed.

"It's nothing," Ginny said. Harry, who was now close to her bed, noticed that she was shivering.

"Ginny you are shivering," he pointed out. "Are you cold?" he asked, ready to take a blanket from another bed.

"No" she said. As soon as she'd said it, she regretted it. It would had been the easiest way to dismiss the matter. "It's, it's just that…" the girl started feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Surely Harry had worse things to have nightmares about than her.

"'It's just that' what?" Harry interrupted her train of thought, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, I… I had a nightmare," she said, feeling stupid as soon as the words left her mouth.

"About today?" he guessed, sitting down next to her, his legs crossed.

She nodded, not saying anything for a moment, trying to summon up the courage to continue. "Just that this time you didn't come and I was there alone while Tom showed me images of you playing chess against Hermione in the common room, he- he said that- no one will miss me," Ginny said, now on the verge of tears. She felt like shouting and screaming at herself. She wasn't a baby!

Harry just stared at her, pensive, for a moment and then suddenly said, "I wonder who would have won in a match of chess between Hermione and me." The red-head just glared at him for a moment and then hit him with her pillow with a half smile on her face.

"Prat, I'm telling you my worst fear and you just wonder who would win at a match of chess!" The boy just shrugged.

"Well, yes, but why would I leave you there Ginny? If I went there once not knowing what I would face there, now that I know what was there I bet I could do it with my eyes close," he said, smiling, and she couldn't help but to gave a hint of a smile too.

"Besides," the boy continued, "your brother saved me this summer from my aunt and uncle - I owned them that much and I'm pretty sure your mum would have killed me if I didn't rescue you."

To that Ginny laughed a bit. Maybe it was okay. Maybe she wouldn't be forgotten.

"Well, I'm tired," the boy said, "I'll try to sleep until they come to check on us, in a few hours. You should do the same," Harry said and stood up to go to his bed, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"No please stay - I'm- I'm scared," she admitted, blushing and looking at her hands, not meeting his gaze.

"I… I don't know, Ginny," the boy said. He was unsure, truth to be told, what he would do if the girl had another nightmare? He had never received comfort himself, what was he meant to do?

"Please?" she said, her brown eyes now sad. "It's just that whenever I have a nightmare my dad will stay with me until I fall asleep, now I've had one and I really wish that he would be here."

Hearing that, Harry couldn't say no to the girl, since all that he had ever wanted was his parents to be there to comfort him.

Decided, he simply said, "OK, just let me go get my pillow."

After a minute he returned, with his own pillow and slipped into bed next to the girl. And that was how they felt asleep: her taking solace in his presence next to her and him watching over her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Sadly it's not a completely genuine idea because I have found a one-shot and one of two stories but they were short and too fast paced in my opinion (I intend to cover up until the epiloge staring just after the incident). so I decided to write this.**

**This is not a one-shot it's more like a teaser to see if people like how I wirte en have feeback.**

**Also I'm not very happu with the title if after reading the story something comes to your mind please tell me, thank you.  
><strong>

**Please review **


	2. Alone

**First of all sadly I don't own Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Thank you to LilliannaStone for helping me with this chapter (there had been other betas but they left me without any notice so no thanks to them). Anyway hope you would be my definitive beta for this story. **

**Finally read, enjoy and review (yes take the time, it took me time to write it so...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

The morning after the incident in the chamber, Harry was woken up by the sunlight entering through the gap of the curtains in the infirmary. As he slowly opened his eyes he scanned his surroundings: the boring white walls of the room that he had spent so much time looking at that he knew how many cracks they had and where they were, the tall beds with his white sheets and equal pillows where he had spent so many restless nights in spite of being only a second year. Everything was as it had been.

When he had completed his routine inspection of the room he fixed his gaze at one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, who was one bed away from him. She still looked a bit pale, but appeared to be doing much better than she had been only a few hours before. Maybe she is up for the last feast, he thought happily, glad that in the end all had turned well. Finally he looked at himself and was startled to see a pair of eyes looking at him from above; overcoming his initial surprise and irrational fright he looked closely at the person, who turned to be a rather small, red-headed woman with dark brown eyes. It couldn't be anyone other than Molly Weasley, Ron's mum. But why was she looking at him with such an intense gaze? Just then, something moved beside Harry and it was then when Harry realized with horror that the Weasley's matriarch wasn't looking at him, but at her daughter, who was lying beside him, sound asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, her red hair sprawled all over his not-so-big chest, one arm intertwined with his own and her right leg over his own.

Because of the intensity of the scrutiny of the woman and the situation he had been found at, he blushed so deeply and fast that he was convinced there wasn't even a drop of blood left in his body since all of it was currently at his checks. Quickly overcoming the shock, he tried to wake the red-head, shaking her arm as gently as he could while doing it with enough strength as to wake her up, which proved to be a mistake since it only caused Ginny to move closer to him, gripping the green T-shirt he was wearing with her free hand. And to his utter embarrassment and the amazement of her mother, to sight in content. Not exactly knowing what to do the green-eyed boy shook her arm once more, this time more energetically; as an answer she only tightened her grip on him while squeezing her eyes shut.

Giving up any pretense of dignity, Harry just looked pleadingly at the woman beside his bed whilst urging the earth to swallow him.

Taking pity on him, and with a half smile plastered on her face the woman just said, "Ginny, wake up!"

And as if by magic, after those three words, the youngest Weasley's eyes flew open.

oOo

Ginny was having the most wonderful dream she'd had in a while. She was flying on a broom around a quidditch pitch searching for something. At first she thought that she was flying in the backyard of the burrow but she quickly realized that she was wrong since the space was way bigger than that of her house and all around her a match was being played between two different teams; one wearing scarlet red and golden yellow while the other was dressed in green and silver. There were several stands around the pitch, each full of people cheering. Ginny returned her attention to her search of that something unknown just in time to see that a well-aimed bludger was flying toward her head. Not having time to do anything else she dived as fast as she could and then recovered just in time not to crash. Adrenalin cursing through her veins, moments later she could hear the dry sound of a bat connecting with the enchanted ball and knew that, for now, she was safe. She turned around to thank the beater and was surprised to see that it was none other than her brother Fred. I'm playing at Hogwarts, she thought, but what position?

A quick glance to her fellow players revealed that the guardian standing in front of the Gryffindor goals was the infamous captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, the beaters were her brothers Fred and George, who at the moment were busy defending one of the chasers, Alicia Spinnet, if Ginny was not mistaken, while the other two chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were their names, if she remembered correctly, were advancing rapidly towards the goals of the rival team, that turned out to be the Slytherin. She searched for the last player of her team, the best seeker of all times in her opinion, or at the very least the best seeker of Hogwarts, but there was no trace of the boy with the bolt scar, the only player left in the pitch was herself. Suddenly realization hit Ginny stronger than two bludgers at the same time: Oh my god! I'm the seeker!

For and brief instant the young Weasley felt dizzy and was about to fall from her broom but she quickly calmed down, not wanting to disappoint her team and especially not wanting to let down the boy who normally would be playing her position that for some reason was nowhere to be found.

Ok, you can do it Ginny, you've been flying since you could walk, she thought. Just think what it is that Harry usually does, and what the seeker of the Harpies would normally do. She frantically searched for the information in her head and ascended a few meters above the other players. Hovering in one corner she started her search for the golden ball that would grant her team victory.

There was no sign of the snitch. Strangely, the red-head didn't feel tired or sore, as her brother had usually complained after a match, instead she felt rested, warm and overall very good. However, now there were several things that were bothering her.

First was perhaps, as her quidditch-obsessed brother Ron always remind her, no first years were ever on the team - well, except for Harry. Secondly, she was riding a nimbus 2001, the newest model in the market - something she doubted her family could ever afford. And thirdly, a few minutes ago a very strong and persistent wind began blowing, threatening to throw her off her broom which caused her to grip it more and more tightly every time.

Suddenly, she saw a glimmer of gold to her right and spotted the golden snitch. Fighting against the suddenly extremely windy weather, she dove as fast as she could towards the sneaky ball. The other seeker seemed unaware of her and she caught it. Sighing in content, knowing that Gryffindor had won, she gripped her broom as tight as she could and landed. Then the weirdest thing happened: instead of announcing the victory of the Gryffindor team, all the commentator said was, "Ginny, wake up!"

oOo

When she opened her eyes she found another pair, those ones a darker tone of brown than her own, staring at her in amusement, she almost instantly recognized them as her mother's. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the expression on her mum's face only to find it unreadable. She looked around the infirmary, her eyes never landing on her own bed, to see what could have caused the strange expression. Now that she thought about it, it seemed to be a half-amazed, half-annoyed one. She stopped trying to determine the cause when she felt something wet fall from the sides of her mouth. Horrified, she realized she had been drooling in her sleep and quickly wiped the liquid away, embarrassed.

What if someone else apart from her had seen it?! Even worse, what if Harry had seen it?! the brown-eyed girl thought, remembering that the boy was just two beds away. Her thoughts stopped once more when she realized that something wasn't right. The fabric with which her mouth connected and where the saliva had fell didn't feel like that of a pillow. Looking in that direction, now as awake as she could be, she saw the green fabric of a T-shirt. Dreading what she would find, she slowly raised her eyes and was confronted by emerald-green ones.

To make matters worse, she also realized that one of her arms was intertwined with one of his while with her free hand she was tightly gripping his T-shirt, while one of her legs was over his. Ginny instantly jumped away, uttering a high-pitched cry before promptly putting some distance between them but falling from the bed.

"Have you slept well Ginny?" her mother asked, sarcasm and something close to amusement evident in her voice.

But her daughter couldn't hear any of it her mind currently racing filled with other thoughts: that was Harry! In my bed! Wait why was he in my bed? She was just about to vocalize that question when another thought came to her. Oh my God! Oh, no, no, NO! Her mind screamed. I've drooled all over his shoulder! she thought, first blushing and then all her blood leaving her body at once. Deciding that train of thoughts was not productive or healthy she just asked:

"W-why…why are…y-you in m-my b-bed?" She asked from the floor behind the bed not daring to look at him yet, her voice trembling.

"Yes, I want to know that too," her mother asked and Ginny could almost see her mum glaring at Harry.

"What do you mean why?" the green-eyed boy asked, annoyed, "you asked me to stay with you…" he was going to continue to explain himself but the girl interrupted him.

"I did not!" she protested the red tone in her face now almost purple.

"Yes, you did," he said now slightly irritated with her, she was about to interrupt him again but he continued raising his voice. "You asked me to stay with because you had a nightmare and I suppose I fell asleep," he finished.

Ginny was about to deny it when the memories of the fear, desperation and loneliness that she had experienced the previous night came crashing into her brain. She remembered the nightmare, the irrational thought of Riddle hiding in the corners of the room; waiting for her to fall asleep so he could attack her again. And she remembered seeing Harry exiting the bathroom, his green orbs shimmering with light even in the darkness of the night, she remembered how the moment she look into them all was better, she was still scared but at the same time she felt hope, cared for and no longer lonely. Finally she remembered asking him, her voice sad, to please stay with her. She couldn't believe it, how could she be so stupid - not only would Harry think that she was just a scared little girl, but also a liar because she had denied it. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! She mentally screamed until her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Ginny, you had a nightmare?" the older woman asked, her voice full of concern.

The girl hesitated for a minute, but then she slowly rose from behind the bed. When she could see another pair of brown eyes she just nodded slowly. Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but Ginny rose her right hand in front of her to make her stop. She had to tell her, to explain to her that she had asked Harry before the boy got even angrier at her, she slowly took a deep breath and stood up while her eyes searched for a pair of emerald-green ones, but he was no longer there, he was now lying on his own bed pretending to be asleep. She knew that he was wide awake - she could see his brows frowned in concentration or maybe anger, taking another deep breath she finally spoke.

"Yes… I… I had a nightmare," she started and quickly added a bit louder so he could hear her too, "and I did ask Harry to stay with me, it just that I was so scared…" she said, looking at her bare feet, ashamed that she was saying that in front of her hero, "and I remembered that when I have a nightmare dad always stays with me until I fall asleep and then everything is ok again but then when I woke up I didn't remember for a moment," she admitted her voice not louder than a whisper now, the unshed tears she hadn't cried the previous night shimmering in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh, my poor little girl, it's okay, don't worry," her mother reassured her, "At least, could you sleep at all after that?"

"Yes, actually I had a pretty good dream about playing quidditch," she said blushing at the implications of Harry being the one that made her have happy dreams, she automatically looked at the bed where he was laying, searching for his beautiful green orbs, but they were still closed. He is mad at me, she thought, the loneliness sinking again, this time with less force but there all the same. "He is mad at me," she said this time aloud, in a whisper only for her mum to hear.

"No, I don't think so dear, just tired and maybe a bit disappointed that for a moment you thought that he was in your bed without you asking, but I do think you should thank him, he was frightened when he saw me looking at you two," the red headed woman said chuckling, "Oh and Ginny, dear, this time I'll let it slip because you were scared but don't you go sleeping with boys until you are married young lady," her mother said with a playful but somehow still serious tone and a smile. Ginny just nodded vigorously and went half-walking half-running to Harry's bed. Once she was there she jumped playfully, landing to sit on the bed which scared the other occupant causing him to sit.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he answered for a lack of better words, also smiling but still sounding a bit disappointed or sad - the red-head couldn't decide which.

"Sorry I said I didn't ask you to come make me company, for a moment I didn't remember," she said lowering her gaze to look at her hands instead of him, "I was just a bit shocked but I do really like that you stayed yesterday just because I was scared, you could have said no," she said, surprised at how easily she could talk to him.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm not looking at him in the eyes, she thought. Now I just have to be able to do it looking at him. She could almost hear her inner voice laughing at that idea.

"Don't worry," he answered.

After all, what else could he say? He couldn't blame her for being scared, he remembered how he had felt his first year - being afraid that he would be sent home at any time for not being good enough. And on top of that, the poor girl had had to suffer the whole chamber ordeal, how could he blame her for having nightmares? Harry discovered with amazement that he actually felt guilty about it, it had been Voldemort, after all, who had possessed her. If it wasn't because of the dark lord, or even if it was, the truth was that he could have tried to talk more with her or include the girl in his group of friends. He could have even broken through her shyness around him, or if that didn't work he could have nagged Ron to talk to her more often. She interrupted his lamentations with something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said that what I don't understand is how I end up with my head in your arm our arms intertwined and a leg over yours," she said looking guiltily at the wet spot in his T-shirt.

"Ah, that was all you - I tried to wake you up when I saw your mum looking at us but you just came closer and closer," Harry said as they both blushed crimson red.

"Although before, our arms were already linked and your head was in my shoulder - but don't ask me how that happened because I was asleep," he said, smiling.

"Well, anyway, thank you again, I had a pretty good dream and if you hadn't come I don't know if I could have slept again," she said frankly, even if she completely embarrassed having to admit that to him.

"It must have been an awesome dream for you to be drooling all over me," he said with a playful tone, raising an eyebrow and smiling while looking at the wet spot in his T-shirt with a disgusted but playful expression.

"Shut it," she said, hitting him with his own pillow.

"Hey! Stop hitting me or I'll have to hit you," he said, smiling, his voice muffled against the pillow when it hit him the second time.

"But you can't hit me because I'm a girl," she said, mocking a serious tone.

"Ah, but that's cheating!" he said, mocking an outraged tone.

"When you lived with as many brothers as I do you have to learn how to cheat to survive," she said seriously. Harry grew pensive for a moment.

"You know what Ginny?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not one of your brothers" he said, laughing, and before she could react a pillow had hit her face.

From there on all hell broke loose. The infirmary was turned into a battle field, there were pillows flying every which way trying to hit their target, tables were shields and the beds, which were got further apart the further you went along, were now operation bases where the adversary couldn't enter. Soon the room was a mess of covers, sheets and pillows while from time to time screams of "you cheated!" and "I did not!" could be heard. The battle continued for the most part of the morning, becoming louder and louder without them caring if they woke up a still sound asleep Hermione. By then their meals arrived and they ate in silence until the peace was broken when Ginny threw a grape at Harry. The battle was effectively finished by Mrs. Weasley telling them to behave or they wouldn't be permitted to attend the great feast when Harry (in retaliation) had thrown spaghetti at Ginny that almost landed in her hair and she swore to kill him.

After that, the day was more or less subdued until Madame Pomfrey came to wake Hermione up and tell them that they could go, before scowling at the sight of the mess that was now the room. Not wanting to stay more than necessary, all of them left as quick as possible to go to the Great Hall, where they were received with applause and cheers. However Ginny couldn't avoid feeling nervous about what her schoolmates would think and nearly crushed Harry's hand.

Too soon for Ginny's liking, dinner was finished and bed-time was approaching rapidly. Not knowing what to do, she asked Ron if he wanted to play a game of chess - her kind brother never one to waste the opportunity to trash someone at magical chess. He was fast to accept but after winning three consecutive games he grew tired of it and went to bed.

Ginny tried desperately to find something to do but she found nothing. Harry was already sleeping, having been the first one to head to bed, Ron had already followed him and Hermione was busy reading, worried about skipping her final exams. The red-head finally gave up and went to her dormitory, dreading what was to come. She took her time to change, brush her teeth and even started packing but inevitably she had to go to sleep.

Before going to sleep, she wondered about her situation with Harry. Is he my friend now, or was it all simply pity for me? she asked herself. She also tried to think about her wonderful day with him and her mum and the pillow fight, hoping that that will prevent her demons to hunt her in her sleep. But sure enough, as soon as she closed her eyes, the monster appeared once again and she was back in the chamber.

"We meet again, Ginny," Tom said with a cold and sickening sweet voice. He was about to continue when the youngest Weasley surprised herself by retaliating.

"Leave me alone, I have friends now and I'm happy, I'm not alone anymore! So leave me alone!" she screamed, her face red with anger and - even if she tried to hide it - stained with fear.

He just laughed. "That's what you think, you think that Harry Potter is your friend now," he said, spitting his name as he had done the previous day in the chamber. "He is just taking pity on you," he said, laughing, voicing her worst fear.

"No!" She protested. "He was laughing and having fun with me!" she fiercely countered.

"He faked it because he is too polite to tell you that he is not interested in wasting his time with you," he argued, his deep voice piercing the girl's heart like a dozen knives.

"No!" she screamed once, "he liked my idea of the pillow fight; he played with me for hours! If he had done it just out of politeness he wouldn't have pretended that much! And he was sad when I freaked out because he was in my bed, you can't fake things that well!"

"What was he supposed to do, your mum was there watching," he said, so seriously that for a moment, she believed him as she used to when she was writing in the diary. But that was only for a moment, before she remembered that everything he said was a lie. Her eyes were now shining, full of tears.

"No, leave me alone I have friends now, Harry is my friend no matter what you say and so is Ron and his friend Hermione, and there's other people who care for me like my parents," she argued, not giving up hope that he would disappear.

"That's what you think? Well, let's see if your friends care as much for you as you say."

Suddenly the scene changed, they were still in the chamber but the room now had a series of windows and several doors. She was no longer standing but laying still in the cold, wet, mossy stone as she had been when Harry had rescued her from Tom sucking the life out of her body. In the windows she could see Ron, Hermione, her parents, the twins, Charlie and even Bill all standing there staring at her, no expressions on her faces. They didn't care, at all. However, the worst was what she saw next: in the middle of all of them was Harry, her hero, her savior, standing there, doing nothing to save her. He just laughed while she died alone.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>So normally I will update each two weeks but I was too excited to wait, also I wanted to try updating in a different day. <strong>

**Thank you to all who favorited, reviewed and followed so far I will name you in the next chapters (hopefully those who followed did so to review in this chapter, eh?).  
><strong>

**Once more read enjoy and review I always enjoy to hear what you think and as you have seen I always answer my readers. **

**By the way anyone outthere is taking challenges/requests? Let me know if you do I have a few. **


	3. St Mungo's

**I don't own Harry potter, all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Thank you to LilliannaStone for beta reading this story for me, you are the best! **

**Thank you to ll those metal and hard bands that mke me want to write too, if you guys know any please let me know. **

**As always read, enjoy and review.**

**Noted that I added Ron and Hermione to the categories to that's for later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>St. Mungo's<strong>

Ginny saw herself walking through the corridors of Hogwarts and climbing the enchanted stairs, her steps firm, knowing full well where she was going. Soon she saw herself standing in front of the out-of-order girls' bathroom on the second floor and she knew what she was going to do, for she remembered when she had last seen it. Harry had rescued her from here and she didn't want to repeat the experience. The red-headed girl tried to force her body to stop but her effort was futile - the one controlling her was much more powerful than she, and inevitably she saw herself standing in front of the sinks. With the horrendous hissing sound that never failed to frighten her, she opened it; she opened the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

She contemplated this, unable to do anything but descend the pipe until she stood facing the carving that would give her entrance to where the monster lived. Once more, she tried to stop her own self from opening that door and once more she failed. She stepped inside and, again, ordered the door to do something in the language of snakes - this time, however, she understood: _close and never open again_. Terrorised, she tried in vain to escape the dream, to wake up - but was unable to.

Fearing the worst- that she would be in fact awake and down there once more- she pinched her own arm and to her horror she could feel the pain; it was real! Ginny quickly looked around, waiting to see the monster that was said to be hidden there but, for some reason, she couldn't remember what creature it was. Not seeing anything, safe for now, she asked the iron door to open, her eyes wide with fear, her breath sharp and her face pale - but the door didn't obey. Desperate, she urged it again to let her escape the chamber but nothing happened.

Conscious thought failed her and she walked to the centre of the room; watching, defenseless and helpless, as she placed the dreaded old black book on the floor, opening it. Instantly a handsome young boy appeared.

"It's time to give me a life, Ginerva, it's time you give me your soul," the ghostly figure said, and she could feel how he was separating her soul, her magical essence, from her body. She started to feel cold, suffering an indescribable pain, as if she was being frozen alive.

"Come on, Ginny, don't resist,_"_ he said sweetly, "Don't you want me to live? Remember I was the one who listened when no one else did, don't you want your only friend to live?"

She was starting to give in, she knew she wouldn't last longer with his will being so much stronger than her own, but then the door burst open and he was there, her savior was standing there, Gryffindor's sword ready to defend her.

"Scaring the life out of little girls again Tom? What happened; you can't do it with grown-ups?" Harry taunted.

"I could, but what will be the fun in that? Will you come if it was Dumbledore the one down here?" the spectre asked.

"Probably not, Dumbledore could beat you without a wand and with an arm tied to his back," the black haired boy answered.

"So you think?" Tom said, a smile plastered on his face and offering a hand to Harry, which the boy gladly shook.

"I don't think anything- I know it," he said, laughing, while the girl watching the exchange realized, aghast, that what she had believed to be a taunt between two enemies was in fact a friendly banter.

"What I don't understand, though, is why her?" Harry asked, pointing at her, repulsion visible in his face, "Surely there are prettier girls at Hogwarts, if that's what you want, or members of well positioned families, if what you intended to do was send a message, why her? She doesn't have anything special."

"Easy, my friend, she was the only one stupid enough to write in my diary," the teenage Voldemort answered.

"I see," Harry said, contemplative, and to the shock of the girl, he added, "Well, I have to agree with you on that one, she is pretty silly, you should have seen the valentine she sent me, I almost died of embarrassment," the emerald-eyed boy said, now fully laughing.

"Don't worry, she told me all about it," Tom said, almost bending over with laughter.

Wait, something was wrong: since when did Harry talk to Tom as a friend? He was supposed to hate him, no, they hate each other, the youngest Weasley thought while pinching her arm with more strength, praying to wake up in her bed - but, again, nothing happened. She was still there while her dream and her worst nightmare laughed at her together.

"Well, Tom, I have to go, have fun," Harry said, tapping the other teenager on the arm as if saying goodbye to an old friend and tossed him the sword of Gryffindor, and moments later he was walking out of the chamber, not having looked twice at her.

"No, Harry, please, wait! Please don't leave me here!" the girl pleaded, screamed, panicked, but he didn't listen, indifferent he continued his way out of the Chamber of Secrets, not stopping once.

"Please Harry, I won't write you a valentine ever again! I promise! I won't even look at you if that's what you want but DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" she kept screaming. Tears were streaming down her face now, pinching her arm harder and harder, praying with all her strength to wake up in her bed, until he was out of sight and the door of the chamber closed forever; leaving her completely alone with her worst fear.

xXx

Molly Weasley woke up to the sound of her only daughter's screams piercing thought the night and, as she had been doing during the last month, she stood up to go calm her down. This time, however, something unusual happened: by the time she arrived at her daughter's room, she was sobbing, so whatever it was it must have been bad if she was crying, since her mother knew she rarely cried. She hadn't cried after the chamber incident, she hadn't cried after the first nightmare and even now, after a whole month of restless nights that only stopped whenever she was allowed to take the dreamless sleep potion, after a whole month of nightmares and fear, she seldom cried. The red-headed woman quietly entered the room and sat on the bed close to the crying girl, putting an arm around her shoulders, offering the little comfort she could. Upon feeling her warm touch the girl relaxed a little.

"Why mum? Why did he leave me there? Didn't he want me to live," she said between shaking breaths before breaking down again; no further explanation was needed. They both knew who she was talking about, the one who had saved him. Her mother didn't say anything but just waited, knowing from the experience of the first nights back at the burrow that it was useless to try and reason with her daughter.

Ginny did know that she was alive, she did knew that Harry had risked his life to save her and she probably even knew that he would do it again without doubt if needed, but her panicked, deprived-of-sleep brain failed to rationalise that. Molly didn't offer her to stay there while she slept since stubborn Ginny wouldn't have allowed it, so she just waited there, holding her little girl until the exhaustion was too much and she fell back asleep. Molly hoped that she would be lucky and would get to sleep the rest of the night free of nightmares. She exited the room as quietly as she had entered; not before noticing the two small injures on her arms and a few red hairs on her pillow, and headed to her own bed again, where she was greeted by her fully awake husband.

"How bad was it?" Arthur asked, his face full of concern.

"The worst until now, I think," Molly replied with a sigh.

"What was it about?" he asked, defeated, not knowing what he could do for his girl.

"I don't know... She fell asleep again before I could ask her, but from what she told me I think it was about Harry leaving her in the chamber alone to whatever awaited her there. Oh, Arthur, we have to do something - she barely sleeps!" Her voice rose in panic. "She is hardly eating, her hair is falling out- if she continues like this she could…she could even… die," she said, whispering the last part as if it was too horrible to even voice it aloud.

"Maybe if we gave her more time she would…" Arthur started, but trailed away. The truth was too scary to face. Ginny, who in spite of her youth had proven herself as strong as her bothers, was beaten by her own subconscious mind.

"We have given her a whole month and she isn't getting any better; we have to do something. I'm taking her to St. Mungo's as soon as I can get an appointment."

"What will you tell them? How could we explain what happened to her when the governors of Hogwarts have done everything in their power to keep it quiet?" he said, resigned.

"I don't know. We'll think of something but doing something about it is better than doing nothing," she said. And with that, the discussion was settled and the couple went back to an uneasy sleep; both worrying about their only daughter.

xXx

Two days later the two older Weasley's and their daughter were waiting in St. Mungo's for their medi-witch to receive them. As they had left the Burrow early that morning to be there in the first hour of clinic hours, leaving the boys with strict instructions of what to do while they were gone, they were one of the first in line. Arthur Weasley could barely stand to look at his once happy and full of life daughter that was now a ghost of her old self: her skin pale, dark bags under her brown eyes caused by a continued lack of sleep, the lack of hair staring to be evident after having been falling out for three days now and the ones that she still had lacking life and that red-flame colour it used to have.

Fifteen minutes later, in which the Weasley's head of family did everything possible to avoid looking at Ginny, they were greeted by a young blonde doctor in plain white robes. She took a single look at the red-headed child before nodding slightly and leading the trio into an office. Sitting down at the desk and signalling for them to sit also, she scrutinised Ginny before turning to her parents.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" the witch said and, seeing Mrs. Weasley's angered face, continued hurriedly, "I can see the evident aspect of your daughter and I believe to know what the problem is but I prefer you to tell me what's wrong with her, not to jump to conclusions." To that, the red-headed woman calmed down a bit and started explaining her daughter's symptoms.

"Well, she hasn't sleep well for a month now except when we give her the dreamless potion, she always wakes up screaming after having nightmares almost every night, she doesn't eat much either even if I constantly give her things to eat, she has lost a lot of weight and she has started to lose hair too; lately she has been very irritable at times and apathetic the rest of the time," the woman said.

"As I see it the loss of weight and hair and her mood swings are due to not sleeping well and the lack of proteins from not eating properly either" the doctor said a concerned expression in her face "When did the nightmares start?" the blonde woman asked.

"Close to end of the term at school" Arthur answered.

"Something specially traumatic or unusual happened?"

"Yes; there was an event but we can't tell you much of it because we don't know exactly what happened, I just know that we almost lost her and that a boy saved her," Molly said, close to tears.

"If her life was at risk or she thought that her life was at risk, she could have been having the nightmares as a form of shock, a mechanism of her brain to cope with the events, in the best of cases this is just a temporal fear combined with shock that will pass fairly fast, but will still take time," she said, using a soothing tone, trying to calm the woman in front of her.

"In the worst case scenario it could develop into a post-traumatic stress disorder that might never go away completely." Arthur made an attempt to interrupt but she continued talking, "What are the nightmares about?"

"They are not always the same but most of time it involves the boy who saved her leaving her there, alone, to confront the danger or just looking without doing nothing, other times we are also present in them," her mother said, Ginny never raising her gaze from her lap.

"Then they are probably caused by previous insecurities that were already there and were exacerbated by the situation which caused the nightmares and will probably go away as she regains confidence. For now, I recommend that she avoids stressful situations. Have her participate frequently in physical activities - afterwards she will be tired and will probably sleep better, also eliminating stress in the process and producing endorphins that will help her feel happier. If possible, I will recommend talking to that boy and confronting what happened little by little without creating too much stress. After a few weeks, let's say a month, I will see her again to see how she is progressing and according to it I will recommend new things. If that doesn't work she might have to take medicinal potions to manage the nightmares and even talk to a muggle psychologist," the doctor finished.

A few hours later found Molly and Arthur Weasley discussing what to do in the kitchen while the rest of the family - minus Ginny, who was for once peacefully sleeping after taking a potion that the medi-witch had given her - were playing quidditch outside.

"So, I suppose that we will have to talk to Dumbledore about bringing Harry," Molly said seriously.

"I suppose but I'm not sure if he will let us bring him here," her husband answered honestly. "You know how adamant he is about keeping him with his relatives."

"You heard the doctor; it's important that Ginny talks to him and I suppose that it will be good for him too. So help me, Arthur, if I have to go get the boy myself to make sure that my baby gets better, I will," the woman finished.

"I know, I'm sure Dumbledore will be reasonable," he said, his voice not as optimistic as his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**For those who hadn't reviewed yet I just wanted to tell you that if what is stopping you is languague don't worry, you can also review me in spanish, french italian and portuguese as I can undestand those languagues (even if in the case of italian and portuguese I cannot write yet). for the rest whose first languege it's not english Im sorry I try to learn as many lnguages as I can it's just a matter of time. For those of you whose first language is english I just ant to say comme on guys don't be shy! **

**¡También podeis dejarme comentarios en español! **

**Vous pouvez aussi laisser un commentaire on français! **

**I wanted to thank you all of you who have read the story so far so here it goes:**

**Special thank you to: Rory Potter who reviewed and followed, very special thank you to AprilFlowers96 and Dreaming Haven for favouriting, follownig and reviewing.**

**Thank you to averyone who reviewed the first two chapters: kiwifan13, random11121992, hptrump, Temporal (guest) Deadman19 scrappy8 (guest) dault3883.**

**Thank you to all of you who favourited the story so far: Benkei Atsumori, Boogie08, , Deadman19, Dinobot14, HG4EVER69, LorenaMaru, bkromhout, mikotas, neuroticmango, sofi1999, yukikiralacus.**

**Thank you to all of you who followed the story thus far: AriellaSerenity, CelticCrossings, Cookiemonsta2001, DaughterofIris9, Espirita, Falco sparverius HG4EVER69, LorenaMaru, Ming600, MystikDragon4, Rattytheugly, Shaoranlaos SuckerForRomance0156, axemanw, bkromhout, brynamon, chucklesnola, kiki931, lysen5972 midnightangel86, mikotas, phoenixbb, random11121992, sofi1999, triggbc, yanakin1 yukikiralacus.**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone or didn't mantion that you favourited followed etc. Anyway all of you except three people, I think, who had their PM systems disabled should have recived a personalizec PM. **


	4. Silence

**Thank you to LilliannaStone for beta-reading this for me. **

**All belongs to J.K. Rowling**.

**Read, enjoy and review.**

**Please read the note at the end. **

* * *

><p>Silence<p>

The day after their visit to Saint Mungo's found Molly and Arthur Weasley in Albus Dumbledore's office; her husband had tried to convince her to wait a little longer, saying that Dumbledore was a extremely busy man and putting as an excuse that Ginny had slept better the previous night, however the red-headed woman knew that the only reason Ginny had slept well was because of the dreamless potion the healer had given her, and she wouldn't be allowed to take it again at least for another two weeks. She also knew that as busy as the Hogwarts headmaster could be it was his obligation to see the parents of his pupils if they needed something concerning the school, and since the incident leading to this situation happened in the school it was his duty to hear them, more in this case since he was a legal tutor of sorts of Harry Potter. And so, after a quick discussion, there they were late in the afternoon, after having served dinner to their children, telling that they had things to solve and that they will return in time to send them to bed, waiting for the men to show, Arthur unable to sit still in his chair as if fearing what was to come, while Molly was already preparing what she was going to say; she didn't have much time since after a few minutes the headmaster appeared with an explosion of flames and holding Fawkes' tail feathers. Upon seeing the awe-struck face of Arthur Weasley the elder man said:

"Ah, Arthur I present you to Fawkes, my phoenix, I found great pleasure in travelling with him" he said leading Fawkes to his perch "Quite remarkable birds, the phoenixes, all of them are females or so was believed until I found Fawkes" Dumbledore said a smile playing in his lips but after seeing Molly's stern expression he became serious "I understand that you wanted to talk to me about an urgent matter" he continued, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, Albus, we wanted your permission to bring Harry to the burrow with us" said Molly strait to the point, at first the old man seemed surprised by the request but he quickly recovered:

"As much as I would like to allow that, as I am sure Harry will enjoy your fantastic cooking and the company I'm afraid I can't give my permission this early in the summer, he still have to spent some more time with his aunt and…" he said resigned.

"No! You don't understand" Mrs. Weasley interrupted "Ginny…she is having this horrid Nightmares since after the incident in the chamber, she is so bad that we have to take her to Saint Mungo's yesterday and a healer told us that talking to Harry might help," she pleaded with the headmaster.

"I'm sure it was a mere suggestion, besides the presence of Harry in your house, especially if he hasn't spent enough time with his aunt might bring more troubles than solutions" Dumbledore said saddened by the thought of the youngest Weasley suffering, but still firm on his decision.

"Why? Why does he have to stay there" She asked a bit exasperated by the negative answer

"There are certain matters, certain things at play that you don't know and wouldn't understand" Dumbledore said heavily.

"Then explain to me!" the red-headed said, her temper flaring up. "explain it to me because my daughter is a ghost of what she used to be and you are telling me that I cannot bring her one of the few people if not the only who will understand of what she is talking about, that will understand her, because he was there." She continued more calmly her eyes shining with tears "You already failed her once…"

"Molly!" Her husband interrupted her, scandalized of what she was saying, after seeing her murderous gaze he promptly felt silent.

"You already failed her once" she repeated quietly "Don't let her suffer more than the inevitable, don't fail her again" the woman pleaded. The former transfiguration teacher sighed, sinking in his chair, the weight of his decisions a good part of them concerning Harry evident in his face:

"Very well, if that will help young Miss Weasley ease her mind even a little bit Harry can stay with you the rest of the summer. But some measures will have to be taken, I will see to it personally this night," he said and after thinking for a bit more he showed them to the fireplace, indicating them to leave .

Ginny was sitting on the couch at the burrow while the twins were taking advantage of the absence of their parents. They were trying some joke they had bought a few days ago at Zonko's on Percy while he tried to study, Ginny knew that she should join in the fun and laugh with them, she knew it however all she could do was sit there thinking about in what way her demons would hunt her, wishing that for one night, just for one night she could have her old happy dreams about playing quidditch or about a distant future with her hero but knowing that it wouldn't happen. Her grim thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the fire place roaring with green flames that startled her but then she realized that those were her parents returning from Hogwarts, thinking of the school made her shudder knowing what was beneath it. Her father was the first to step out of the chimney followed a few seconds later by her mother who appeared to be quite pleased with herself by her expression.

"Boys! Come here" called her mother, almost instantly three pairs of feet could be heard descending the stairs, when they get to the living room Percy started to complain:

"Mother, I was trying to study but those two won't let me, tell them something!" the Weasley's matriarch glare at the twins but said:

"Not now, Percy your father and I have something to announce to you." To that all of them, even Ginny who up until now was only half listening paid attention. "From tomorrow and until the end of the summer Harry will be staying here"

"Why?" asked Ron the question escaping his mouth before he could stopped it, hearing the question Ginny's eyes widened in horror and her mouth opened slightly since she knew the answer, when the healer had proposed the idea she hadn't thought too much about it because she thought it to be impossible, but now there it was as real as her house or herself. Meanwhile her mother seemed to be thinking along the same lines as herself to answer but both of them were saved by George:

"Aren't you a good friend," he told Ron ironically. "Mum tells you that your best friend is coming to spend the summer with you, with us, and the first thing you do instead of jump all around the place is asking why, it's almost like you didn't want him to come," he accused his brother.

"It's not that," Ron said aggravated. "But you had to admit that that is not normal, normally Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"Well thinking about it…" Fred told George "you have to admit that it is weird." To that Ginny tensed, although she didn't know what was bothering her so much; the possibility of her brothers knowing that Harry was coming so she could talk to him about her nightmares, or them learning about her night terrors at all.

"Well, Dumbledore saw fit for Harry to come and have some fun after what you told us of how they treated him last year," her father lied. And that seemed to end the conversation and all of them dispersed again to go to their own affairs.

It wasn't until later that day after turning over and over again in her bed trying to sleep that Ginny realized the full implications of Harry spending the summer at the Burrow: she will have to talk to him! After all that was the only reason for him to stay there, to talk about her nightmares, and even if they didn't talk about that she will have to speak to him in a daily basis. That worried her to no end, until that moment she had barely talk to him, without counting the time in the chamber and later in the infirmary where she had been driven by irrational fear, she hadn't been able to form a coherent sentence in his presence, how was she supposed to managed it. Surely she will go mute around him, he will grow tired of it and will end up ignoring her, just as in her first nightmare the night after the chamber. Maybe for once he is having a good summer and I'm interrupting it, was the last thought that crossed the red-headed girl's brain before falling sleep.

And of course her personal demon didn't waste the opportunity of torturing her about it while she dreamed: Ginny looked at her surroundings, for once she wasn't in the chamber, instead she found herself sitting in one of the green couches in the Slytherin common room -that she recognized from one of Tom's memories, the room was much less inviting than the Gryffindor one; dimly illuminated by greenish lights- the teenaged version of Voldemort sitting next to her in another armchair while in front of her sat none other than Harry Potter, his gaze fixed in on her, his eyes as hard as stones.

"So it appears that young Harry here is going to spend the summer with you," Riddle said pointing to Harry casually as if the three of them were friends hanging out in the common room. "Poor thing I pity him."

"Why would you pity him!" Ginny exploded knowing full well what her nightmare was doing, he was just trying to make her doubt herself, but this time she won't have it. "I'm sure that he will have a fantastic summer, with my mum constantly fussing over him, and eating her delicious meals, laughing with the twins when they pull pranks on Percy and being beaten by Ron at chess," she said somehow smiling at the last thought in spite of the situation.

"Yes, that may be true but who told you that he isn't already having an amazing summer?" he countered.

Ginny simply huff "I hardly think so, Ron has told mum and dad plenty of times that his relatives are horrible with Harry. They make him do all the chores and he isn't allow to go outside of his room the rest of the time, surely he is looking forward to coming here," Ginny said defensively.

"Perhaps," Tom conceded. "But by what you told me about him, he seems a very independent boy, I'm certain that when he isn't doing chores or in his room he sneaks away from his uncle's house to go walk, who told you that in one of those walks he didn't make any friends?" She didn't respond, that made perfect sense but Tom wasn't happy yet so he continued, knowing what would hurt the girl more than anything. "How do you know that while he's wandering around the neighbourhood he hasn't met someone, a girl, that now he can't see, and why? Because an immature little girl is having nightmares."

Ginny tried, she tried with all her will, she tried desperately but she couldn't avoid the image of Harry walking around some unknown street holding hands with some faceless blonde girl, and maybe even kissing her on the lips, as she had seen so many times her father kiss her mother, and the picture broke her little heart. She looked desperately at the black-haired boy in front of her, begging him to say that it wasn't true, that he would love to spend his summer with them, with her, but he just remained there -sitting it the green armchair, his green eyes hard and cold as stones not moving, always looking at her- without uttering a single sound; his silence hurting her more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well next chapter Harry comes back to the story. <strong>

**Bad and good news guys: **

**bad news: my beta hasn't answered me for a few weeks now, so Im fearing the worst, if she doesn't answer me soon I don't know if I would be abl to publish the next update in time. Also I'm ill so I'm don't know how much energy I would have to write. **

**Good news: you have smashed all my records of favourites visits per chapter (almost 1500 visits) and followings the only one left is the reviews one so keep rviewing. thank you very much! **

**Please review. **


	5. Flying

**Thank you all for reading this fic so far. **

**All nelongs to J.K. Rowling **

**As always read enjoy and review. **

**By the way this version is th one updated with my laptop. **

* * *

><p><strong>Flying<strong>

Whatever Harry potter was expecting that hot day of July, while he did breakfast for the Dursleys -as he did every morning- it certainly wasn't a visit, so when the doorbell rung he was surprised, it was too early for post, besides they only rung when there was something that needed signing and -on those rare occasions- his uncle made sure to be up to receive the package since he couldn't allow Harry, his freak of a nephew, to be seen by normal people. Of course it could be one of the neighbours, but no one in privet drive dared to bother the inhabitants of the other houses that early if they didn't want to be the subject of the daily gossip of the street.

Then there was Mrs Figg but she never came it was always Harry who was sent to her house when his relatives needed someone to watch him. The only other thing he could think of was someone from the magical community but, as far as he knew, no one, aside from Dumbledore, was aware of his whereabouts, and he had never came here so who could be ranging the doorbell for the sixth time now he realized. Deciding that that train of thought was useless he went to the door to stop whoever was ringing before he or she woke up the Dursleys. It wasn't without a certain sense of dread that he opened the door; what he found when he did it shocked him, there, there was Arthur Weasley, dressed in his usual Wizard robes, mesmerized by the tiny golden button of the doorbell, the surprise only lasted for a few minutes as he remembered that if Mr. Weasley kept doing that he will woke his uncle and aunt up.

"Mr. Weasley" Harry said but the red haired wizard didn't seemed to hear him still surprised by the mugglle dispositive "Mr. weasley" Harry repeated this time covering the button with his hand.

"Oh hello Harry, interesting device you have there I was hoping that it will let me enter but it doesn't seem to do anything, although every time I touch it I hear a estrange sound." Mr. Weasley said thoughtful.

"It makes a sound to let the inhabitant of the house know that someone is at the door" answered Harry "and if you keep doing that you will woke up my uncle" he quickly added seeing Mr. Weasley's finger go for the doorbell once more.

"Oh ok" Arthur Weasley said and dropped his hand.

"Well not that I'm not happy to see you sir, but what brings you here?" The raven-haired boy asked and instantly fear filled him "did something bad happened?"

"Oh no Harry, nothing bad happened" the wizard said although hesitantly "but I was hoping you could help me, well help my family" the red haired wizard said concern showing in his face"

"Well if you tell me what has happened I will do all I can sir" Harry said a bit concerned himself seeing the sad and preoccupied expression of the normally cheerful Mr. Weasley.

"Maybe it will be best if I tell you while I drive you to The Burrow" to that Harry smiled but the smile was quickly replaced by a questioning look, as if reading his mind the man answered: "don't worry Harry Dumbledore has give me permission to bring you with me, how long will it take you to pack your things?" the red hared wizard asked.

"not much since my uncle locked all my things in the cupboard under the stairs at the start of the summer" Harry answered sincerely looking at the floor while doing it.

Arthur Weasley was confused by that, why would Harry's uncle lock his things in a cupboard certainly he knew that children weren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, it was common sense! And even if they didn't Harry must have told them. Seeing and expectant Harry still by the door looking at him he interrupted his train of thought deciding that he would ask the teenager later. "Locked you said, well Harry go get you clothes while I unlock your things" Mr. Weasley said hesitantly "they haven't locked you clothes too right?" he asked he was almost certain that the boy needed his clothes to get dress in the morning, but who knew maybe it was a muggle custom to locked one things and give you other things. Mr Weasley's thoughts were interrupted once more by Harry.

"No Mr. Weasley, I'll go get them" the black-haired teen said hurrying upstairs, once in his room harry started throwing thing randomly in an old backpack since his relatives had locked his trunk too, only one thought crossed his mind while doing it: _I'm going to the Burrow!_

Meanwhile in the place of his musings a different scene was playing:

At first the red-haired girl was confused, why had she woke up so agitated, as far as she could remember, after the first nightmare that night she had gone back to sleep without any problems, something estrange in her daily routine on three or more bad dreams in the same night, so why was her body full of adrenaline, she tried to remember for a few more minutes but she finally gave up when her stomach started to make sounds, standing up she started to dress, the question still in her head it wasn't until she put a green t-shirt on that it hit her, for a few seconds she just stood there looking at her image in the mirror, her eyes wide, he was coming, but it couldn't be she was horrible, a few days ago, she didn't have the energy to remember when, her hair had started to fall, the lack of it already evident, she had big bags under her too common brown eyes and was as white as a sheet, and she was expected to talk to him like that. Not only that but she was expected to talk to him about her fears , to him a boy who, she was sure of it, had seen far more scary things than her, _he saw the basilisk alive while I only saw it dead and yet I'm the one having nightmares. _He would listen she was sure of it, after all he had listened in the infirmary the night after the chamber, but will she be able to tell him how weak she had been? and more importantly, what will he think of her after hearing it?

No she couldn't risk it she had to convince her mother that _him _coming to the Burrow was not a solution, she will go talk with the healer as much as they wanted, she will spilled all even if it killed her to remember it, but she could not, will not risk to see the shame and disappointment when she finally related to him her real fears the silly reasons that led her to almost kill several students, _and one of his best friends, _she thought sadly. It was with those thoughts that she went downstairs, her mouth already watering from the smell of her mum's food, to try and do the impossible; convince her mother of something when she had already set her mind on the contrary. The words of nightmare Tom still fresh in her mind.

As soon as she set foot in the kitchen her mother turned around, sensing with the sixth sense that only mothers have that her only daughter was there and wanted to talk to her about something important. Before Ginny could utter a word however, her mother motioned to her to sit and as soon as the red-head did it she put a plate full of bacon, sausages and two eggs in front of her and lovingly but sternly simply said: "eat". Ginny did as she was told knowing from past experiences that her mother wouldn't be satisfied until she emptied her plate and only then will she discus whatever it was with her.

It took Ginny a long time to eat since she wasn't hungry, the delicious food didn't have any taste to her, as was normal this days, she just ate as fast as she could so she could talk with her mother. While she ate at light speed she looked around the kitchen wondering if his father had left already, if so there wasn't much chance of convincing the woman in front of her, a look at the sink confirmed that there was two plates and to mugs already there, one, no doubt, of her mother and the other belonging to his father _Damn that can't be good_ she thought. When she finally took the last gulp of her tea she started to speak but her mother cut her gesturing to the sink, silently telling her to put her plate there, the red head obliged using the time to compose what she was going to say only realising then that she had no idea, sure she knew that she wanted to convince her mother that letting a certain black haired boy there wasn't a good idea but she didn't know what she was going to say to convince her.

"Listen mum" she started once she was sitting at the table again "I know that you put a lot of effort convincing Dumbledore to let Harry come here" she said before taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing " but I don't think that's a god idea" she blurted in a whisper fearing her mother's reaction.

"Sorry dear what did you said I didn't understand it" was the red-headed woman's only response.

"I don't think Harry coming here is a god idea, I don't think it will help me at all" Ginny said more calmly this time, her voice still low and her eyes looking intently at the wooden table.

"Why not honey?" her mother asked.

Ginny cursed mentally, why couldn't her mother tell her that it was ok and that he wouldn't come. or better yet; tell her that she didn't know what had gotten into her but that the poor boy will come whether she liked it or not; it would be much easier that way, that way she could have stormed out of the kitchen and sulk in her room until her equally terrible and wonderful fate came, instead of that her mother asked for reasons _Damn_ Ginny thought. she raised her gaze from the table and started to talk slowly, taking her time to speak while she racked her brain for a suitable excuse:

"Well... mum you know I can hardly speak in front of...of him, so...so I thought that _him_ coming here will...raise my...my stress levels" Ginny said carefully all the while observing her mother for a reaction but she didn't get anything she could read on her face.

"I thought that you were past that, I mean I saw you two talking and laughing that day in the infirmary all the time so I thought that..." the red head woman said but was cut off by her daughter.

"Well yes we talked that day but...but that was a onetime thing, I was tired because of the nightmare I had had the night before, and I wasn't thinking about who I was talking to, but now I know and besides I'm sure Harry is having a wonderful summer and I don't want to be the reason he has to stopped it" she said as convincingly as she could, repeating each thing in her head to make sure it was plausible, it still came out of her mouth slowly and with an wavering voice.

"It's that what you are worried about Ginny, that he is having fun and that he would resent you for it?" her mother asked

"No!" Ginny said quickly and a bit forcefully "no" she repeated more calmly "it's just that I would hate for him to miss his summer holydays just because of me" she said and added mentally _and my silly fears_.

"If that is case don't worry Ron told us last year that his relatives didn't treat him too well, and I think they don't feed him well, I'm sure he will love to came here play with Ron" _that's the only thing he will love about being here_ Ginny couldn't avoid to think bitterly but before she could continue she was interrupted by her mother who had continued talking throughout her bitter thoughts "besides you don't have to talk all the time to him only when you feel like it" Mrs. Weasly said sensing the real worries of her daughter.

"I know mum but I still think that it's not a good idea seeing him could remind me of the chamber and I don't want to see that place during the day too" Ginny said although she suspected that Harry's presence will not bring back bad memories but comfort her.

"Then what can we do sweetheart because the healer said that you should talk about it, if you don't want to talk with him what can we do?" her mother asked.

"The healer also suggested that I could talk with her, I...I think I could do that" she said all the while cursing herself for her wavering voice that didn't want to cooperate

"Well I don't want you to have a bad time so if you think that Harry coming here won't help you and you prefer to go talk to the healer I will try to contact your father and tell him not to bring Harry" she said and mentally added _although I don't think we have money for that_ but she will never tell that to her daughter "luckily they will still be at Privet Drive. Poor boy I'm sure she was excited to come here for the rest of the summer, he seemed fascinated by the house the last time he was here" her mother said sadly. Ginny knew perfectly well what her mum was doing, she knew it, she was trying to make her feel guilty, she knew it all too well, but in spite of that it still worked. She didn't say anything at first she just watched her mother leave to go to the fire place and try to call her father, she observed how her mother picked the pot where she kept the floo powder and three the green sand into the fire thinking all the time in the sad face of Harry when her father told him that he couldn't come to the burrow, she knew that Harry wouldn't ask he was too good for that but her father will try to explained it all none the less, leaving her outside of course he will never mentioned her as the cause, she could clearly see the crestfallen expression of Harry and his sad eyed his beautiful, green, sad eyes, and she couldn't take it he had already suffered a lot and he didn't deserve it after saving her life, so she just knelled by her mother and quietly said: "don't worry it's ok even if it doesn't help I don't think it can be worst, and maybe we can have a good time" she said, not believing his own words, not even for a second, she then stood up and hurried to her room to wait for her fate, she never saw the smirk in her mother's face.

Arthur Weasley knew he should say something but he didn't know how to start, he had thought that helping Harry get his thing in the car, instead of waiting outside will give him time to put order to his thoughts, but it hadn't help, instead of calming him seeing how Harry lived had made him feel worst, they should have invited Harry to their home sooner, he had knew that the moment his sons had told him that there were bars in Harry's window, still he had done nothing, the notion of Harry spending the summer after his second year at the Burrow never crossing his mind, so what right did he have to ask Harry for his help? He knew he would help gladly, he was to innocent not to, but what right did he have? Still he had to do it for his daughter sake so cleared his throat and started the only way a former Gryffindor could: bluntly.

"Ginny is having nightmares" he said startling Harry who at the moment was also lost in his thoughts "about the chamber, they are terrible you know, so terrible in fact that we, molly and I that is had to take her to St. Mungo's the other day"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I hope that she is ok now" Harry said guilty lacing his voice, although Mr. Weasley didn't notice, never after that morning in the infirmary had Ginny Weasley been in his thoughts, he just assumed that that she was ok, but maybe she wasn't, he hadn't even bothered to write to her to see how she was doing, true he hadn't write to Ron either but he would have done it eventually and even then he was sure of it, he would have never think of asking bout Ron's little sister.

"Sadly she is not Harry" Arthur Weasley said sighting "She hardly sleeps at nights, she scarcely eats, she is so thin now." the red-headed man said in a low voice almost to himself but Harry heard him anyway, what he was hearing worried him, even if he couldn't fully imagine what Mr. Weasley was talking about "Anyway" Arthur said "clearing his voice "the healer we visited suggested that she talked to someone, and since you were the only one down there, in the...in The Chamber with her we thought that you were our best option" he said obviously having troubles thinking about the horrors her daughter must had undergone there.

"I don't know if that a good idea...not that I don't want to help" he quickly said seeing the man's disappointed face "but if I think about it Ginny hadn't been very talkative around me in the past it's almost as if she was afraid of me, even the first time she saw me." the green eyed boy said.

"Well in her defence" Arthur Weasley said chuckling at the memory "she didn't know you were coming, were neither of us knew apart from your kidnappers" he said laughing "but we adults recover first, she was just surprise, besides don't worry this time she is aware that you are coming." The patriarch of the Weasley family said.

"So what do you want me to do" Harry said, his way of phrasing the question making the man sitting beside him feel even worse.

"Well as I said talk but if she doesn't want to talk don't pressure her, just offer her to talk. Another thing the healer said could be helpful was for her to do exercise, and I know that you and Ron are going to fly for sure sometime, or go swim in the pond if it is sunny, try to include her, I know it won't be easy, Ronal never liked her little sister getting in his "grown up" busyness even when they were little and were closer Ron never let her fly with him." Mr. Weasley said smiling at the memory. "but please try your best to get her to go with you, it's important" the head of the Weasley family said defeat staining his voice. "And try to have some fun in the process" he added just to calm him troubled mind.

At this point the Burrow was already visible, judging by the smoke coming out of the chimney, they arrived on time to eat what was good because Harry was starving having skipped breakfast because of Mr. Weasley.

After getting his tings from the trunk they were approaching the closed door when Mr. Weasley stopped him:

"One more thing Harry" he said looking at him intently "you remember that I told you that Ginny wasn't eating or sleeping well right?" at a nod from the teenager he continued "well that has caused her hair to fell, she has bags under her eyes and is quite pale and grumpy most of the time, but please try not to say anything to her or in front of her" the man pleaded. As summoned by his father it was the youngest sister who opened the door, as soon as Harry saw her it was hard for him not to gape in horror, he hadn't been that much around Ron's little sister but by what he remember, even as if she was naturally white, she had never been this pale, and her hair had been much more thick and lustrous, now the lack of it was evident, miraculously he managed not to say anything or scream and went inside.

After eating which was always a busy affair at the Weasley's the day had been pretty dull and there he was losing for the fifth time to Ron at chess while Ginny pretended to read a book in the couch when she was actually observing him tensely dreading the moment he will speak to him or ask something. _This is ridiculous_, thought Harry when Ron took his king for the fifth time, _I'm supposed to be talking to her, not playing chess while she observes me as if I was some dangerous animal, but what can I do Mr. Weasley told me not to pressure her, but it seems that she is not going to take the initiative she didn't even greeted me when I came in! What could I do _The boy thought _think Harry think _and then it came to him qidditch, every wizard except for Hermione loved the sport, or so Harry thought, and Ron wouldn't get suspicious because he was dying to try his Nimbus since he got it but he had never really have a chance to do it, since his first year Harry had been too busy training to lend it to him and the second year...well it hadn't been much time to have fun their second year, _but will Ginny like quidditch? _the green eyed boy racked his brain for the answer but he realized soon that sadly that he didn't knew much about her and one of those things he didn't know was whether she liked quidditch or not.

Not wanting to dwell more on those thoughts for even if he had made an effort to talk to her in the past, which he was pretty sure he had not, he wouldn't have known how to do it, so when Ron finished smashing his king sadistically he quickly stood up, not giving his best mate to call on another game.

"You don't want to play anymore?" asked his friend a bit disappointed while simultaneously Ginny tensed in the couch.

"Well Ron you know that it's always a pleasure to lose to you at your favourite game five times in a row" he said sarcastically "but I thought that instead of destroying me at chess, which is very easy for you, you would be interested in trying my Nimbus, I know you always wanted to, you know, like an award for trashing me each and every single time we play chess" He said.

"You mean you have it here with you" the red headed boy asked his face lighting with enthusiasm.

"Of course, did you thought I would left if with the Dursleys they would have use it to sweep the floor and then complain about how badly the freakish thing cleaned " to that Ron only opened his mouth and then closed it to outraged by that use of a excellent magical competition broom to talk but then they all burst laughing, however as soon as the laughter died Ginny try to pretend she had been reading all the time.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for, mum won't let us fly if it's dark outside" both boys headed to the door.

Ginny on her part seeing that the _"Danger"_ of having to talk to Harry about her fears had pass sighted maybe too soon for the next moment Harry asked "Ginny are you coming?" she was about to answer negatively when Ron protested.

"her, why do you want Ginny to try it, she had never flown outside of the school" Ginny was about to answer to his brother when Harry who, warned by Mr. Weasley, had seen that coming said:

"I heard that she did pretty well on his flying lessons and I just wanted to see if it was true" he lied almost rolling his eyes at how predictable his friend could be

At that moment Ginny didn't know if she should be annoyed that the two boys were talking about her as if she didn't even existed or happy that Harry had actually pay attention to something that had been said about her, however she quickly decided to be annoyed when Ron insisted ."Why?" he asked.

"Well in a few years I could be made captain of the Gryffindor qudditch team, and by then she will be able to play, I think I should start looking for possible players" he continued lying, although strictly speaking it all could be true, that was not the reason behind his actions.

"You think she could be any good" the red headed boy asked now looking at her sister intently as if searching for something concrete that would indicate she could be a good player.

"How could I know I have never seen her flying?" Harry answered.

"Come on Ginny if you could be any good you should definitively give it a try there is no better broom than Harry's" Ginny just snorted, her brother changed views no easily you just had to mention anything quidditch related and he will be ok with almost anything, still she was very happy that they were inviting her since she had never been part of their adventures, not that she had had much conscious time her first year to try and go with them, that thought made her sad, why the hell had she had to trust that damn diary, if she hadn't maybe she would have had a lot of adventures with Harry Hermione and her brother, now she could never get that time back, thinking that made her even sadder, now at the verge of crying but Harry always her saviour -even if it was from her own thoughts and he didn't really know it- interrupted her musing with a "are you coming or not."

It was beautiful outside, she thought, the sky was a clear blue with just a few clouds scattered around, perfect for flying. The first go with the broom was of course for Harry but it was quick, he, always the good friend, sensing the others impatient quickly descended and passed the broom to Ron, Ginny almost burst laughing when she saw that Ron's hand where actually trembling with excitement and he had a fearful look on his face, he clumsily mounted the broom and kicked the earth to get in the air, that was the longest half an hour of Harry's life Ginny thought, he winced every time Ron went to close to the ground and Ginny thought that he will jump in the air for sure when his brother lost control of his beloved possession, finally Harry signalled his friend that it was time to come down, since it didn't seem as he had any intention of it, and if he didn't do it soon it wouldn't be time left for her. at last the red headed boy reluctantly complied but not without trying to discourage his friend once more:

"Harry are you sure you want her to fly your broom? She has only flown once, with school brooms, this is way different, what if she loses balance and crashes it, broken bones and that magic can fix but not brooms" the red head said it wasn't that he didn't trust her sister but what if she broke Harry's Nimbus, he himself had been a bit worried when flying and he knew that if she destroyed the boy's more precious possession she would feel terrible afterwards. However Ginny didn't saw it his way and got really mad _If he only knew_ she thought bitterly _I have been flying longer than he has _but she couldn't tell him that for if she did her brother will go straight to their mum, so she just fumed, once more that day she was surprised when Harry spoke up in her favour:

"Hey! I take offense in that, my broom has one of the best stability controls and you know it, even a first year shouldn't be able to crash it." he declared the argument was over although it was evident that Ron wanted to say something more .

Finally it was her turn, when he saw Harry presenting the broom to her for a moment all she wanted to do was run -what if she somehow broke it? What if her brother was right? What will happen then? What if she flew terribly embarrassing herself in the process? No! Harry had stood up for her, well more like he had stood up for his broom but the result was the same, she couldn't let him down now. Still somewhat unsure she approached the magnificent broom just to step back again just a step away from it not so sure anymore, it was then when she saw her brother hopeful face, in spite of being reluctant he was actually excited to see her fly! Ginny hadn't seen that look on his face since after she was sorted into Gryffindor -and God did she missed it- all she saw in his face every time he looked at her these days was sadness and something else she couldn't quite decipher. That gave her all the encouragement she needed. So she put on a brave face -although that didn't make her hands stop shaking as Ron's had done- and mounted the broom kicking the ground immediately after not giving herself time to regret it -they had given her an opportunity to spend time with them and she was not going to waste it.

As soon as the broom when up she felt that strange sensation of your stomach falling, the air against her face caressing her hair, the sun warming her skin and the all too familiar sensation of exhilaration and adrenaline cursing through her veins, this time for a good reason not because she was scared as it was usual now. In the spur of the moment she was very compelled to make a fall just to enhance the sensation, but the more rational part of her brain told her that it wasn't a good idea if her brother of mother saw her she will never aver again go near a broom, not to mention that Harry could have a heart attack if he saw his broom in such a danger.

With the emotion Ginny almost slipped off of the broom a couple of times but she quickly recovered and no one seemed to have noticed when she finally landed her bother approached her cheering and telling her that if he ever was captain or had an opinion on it she will have a spot on the team, she couldn't avoid to hug him although it quickly ended when they both remembered that Harry was there too, Ron not wanting to his mate to see him do such a thing and Ginny being embarrassed for some reason.

That night after dinner Ginny utterly tired felt asleep the moment her head touched the soft fabric of her pillow, her night full of happy dreams of her flaying around on a quidditch pitch, not seeing Tom once, she thought she saw him once on the stands of her subconscious quidditch stadium but he never approached her or talked to her, he seemed distant and quite faded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my logest chapter ever for a fic! please review and tell me what you thought of it. <strong>

**Also as you can see Harry is back on the story, I hope is not too soon. **

**This is an uncorrected version since my beta couldn't corrected on time I will publish the corrected version when it's done. **


	6. Salvation

**As always I dont ow Harry Potter **

**I have to say I am surprised I would seem that you like to see Ginny sufering judging by the response the last chapter had. well here you have more suffering. **

**As always read enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Salvation<strong>

Ginny lied in bed hearing the water drops hitting the window of her bedroom, it was well past midnight but she couldn't sleep, since the chamber she feared darkness, because when it was dark every tinny noise remind her of the breathing of the basilisk, of the noise it made when it was moving, of its scales hitting the ground...

At first she kept a candle with her, she had convinced her father to light it for her saying that she liked the smell, lemon, but the shadows it made were even worst for every long shadow projected in the wall of her bedroom by a tree resembled the mythical serpent she dreaded so much, so she started to keep several candles in her room that she lighted with the lemon one, that she never put out. Still not even the candles helped her sleep that night. It had been a bad week.

At first when Harry arrived, after playing quid ditch, that first night she had thought that maybe that was the solution, and it had worked, the nightmares disappeared, she had started to eat and although she never talked with Harry about her nightmares or her fears she felt better, as if his mere presence helped, that sensation only lasted four days, them Tom came back, there was no apparent reason for it, she wasn't worry as before and as far she could tell she was better, but he still came back to her dreams, she still remembered that nightmare:

Now that she thought about it there wasn't anything scary about the nightmare, in fact there was no images of the chamber or Tom in it, it was just an image of her what she saw in the dream as if it was a mirror, and then she started to hear Tom's voice, that alone scared her but what really marked her, the reason she remember that particular bad dream amongst all the others she had had in the past weeks was what he said to her:

"Do you think you deserve any kind of salvation? what right do you have to have Harry here? What right do you have to tell him all of your fears when he must have a lot more than you an no one to talk about then? At least you have you mum and dad, the same who told you not to trust things that have a mind of its own and you cannot see where his brain is, but you still you opened the diary. tainted by me. "

At the moment Ginny couldn't think of any reason why she deserved that kind of attention, she had opened the dairy, there was no denying it now, true she was a little girl that had been tricked but as soon as she realized that the diary talked back she should have stopped writing in it, as her father had told all of them countless times, did she actually wanted to write in it and that was why she didn't stop? Did she really wanted Tom to posses her? She couldn't keep thinking about it because Tom continued his discourse.

"It was you who opened the chamber, and you know why Ginny?" Tom asked she didn't answer , she just keep listening "Everybody said that is a miracle that you were able to keep me at bay for so long, but I know the truth, do you want to know it?" he asked again, this time, with her face white and her hands trembling, dreading what he would tell her, she nodded "Because you wanted to, you hated your classmates, because they weren't scared as you were, because they were stronger than you, because they didn't notice you not the other Gryffindors, not your brothers, not even Harry and you wanted them to suffer for it ." he said a smile appearing in his lips.

Ginny was about to scream that it was true just to see if the dream ended, and maybe because a part of her, just a tinny one, thought it was true, when a warm voice much like Harry's whispered in her ear:

"You know that that is not true, you did were scared but you did were strong you just need friend and he exploited that" Hearing the voice say those words she couldn't help but believed it and answer to Tom:

"That's not true you tricked me, I was strong but everybody needs friends"

Tom just laughed maniacally "and if what you wanted were friends why didn't you befriended one of the kids of your year? Why did you became my friend Ginny? You felt drawn to me because we are equal" he said now appearing in the dream and approaching her, when he was besides her he grasped her hand, Ginny tried to flinch but suddenly there was no room in the dream to do it, the only thing she could do was stand there frozen willing the other voice to return while Tom whispered in her ear "You wanted to do it, we are equals that's not a bad thing I can give you all you want" the instant he said that Ginny found herself in a big room with elegant sofas surrounded by all the things she had wanted as a child and couldn't have, even a version of Harry appeared and sited by her playing with her. For a moment she felt content but it only lasted one or two minutes then she looked better at Harry and noticed that there was blood dripping of his head, then Harry felt in the couch his head hitting her lap and she could clearly see her bloodied face and his lifeless eyes staring at her.

Ginny could remember that after seeing that she had woke up lighted a candle and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, afterwards she had search all her room with a pounding heart, including under the bed and in the closet, for Tom dreading to find him, when she was satisfied she went back to bed but Morpheus never reclaimed her since every time she fell into a slumber she would see Tom and Harry's eyes again.

Since that day she dreaded closing her eyed because she knew that closing them meant seeing him again, seeing the place that took the innocence from her and almost took her life and seeing Harry like that again but not only did the nightmare affect her sleeping but also her appetite, since then any kind of food disgusted her, it wasn't just the she eat very little as before but also that what little she did it gave her nauseas and in more than one occasion that had led her to threw up. Not eating much and scarcely sleeping got to her mood too and not having anyone else to turn her mood against she turned again the other person that was at the chamber with her. Harry. She didn't talk to him at all and when the boy tried to start a conversation she either ignored him or snapped at him, she could remember one particular time that in her opinion had been the worst:

It had happened two days after the nightmare, in the afternoon, normally Harry Ron and her would had been playing, not that she would agree since she didn't feel like playing quidditch but they would have tried, but that day it was too windy to fly so they were inside when her father came from work rambling about a crazy case in a muggle zoo, that led o a heated debate about what could the muggles do with the animals in the crystal cage, until Harry explained why muggles did that, Ginny couldn't remember exactly how, maybe it had been Ron who had encouraged him to tell the story or maybe Harry just wanted all of them to laugh a little, but Harry had ended up telling all the story of his visit to the zoo and how he had vanished the showcase and how he had talked with the snake and it seemed to understand him, while the others laughed something clicked in Ginny's mind, Harry could speak parseltongue that's how he had been able to open the chamber to save her of course she had heard that he had done it in the duelling cub, but she had never believe it people said all kind of thing of him after all, but it had just occurred to her now, she couldn't believe it Harry could speak with snakes the same as Tom, the realization was so crushing that she almost felt betrayed, how could harry speak parseltonge, he was supposed to be the hero not another Tom. At first she had just seated there her mouth half open and her eyes fixed on him, but she hadn't been able to take it and screamed: "You think it's funny to be able to talk to snakes! I never thought you to be like that!" after that she had stormed to her room refusing to come down, Harry had tried to explained and to apologize in case he had done anything to upset her but she wouldn't hear none of it.

It had been after that outburst that her mum had taken her to the healer gain even when they weren't supposed to go in another three weeks and didn't have an appointment.

While she was sitting there in the waiting room waiting for her healer to appear Ginny had the impression that she was back at Hogwarts about to go to a class for which she hadn't made the homework and the teacher will punish her. luckily the blonde healer didn't make them wait too long. As she seated there Ginny realized that it wasn't just a sensation it was true she didn't had made what the healer had told her, she hadn't spoken to harry about the nightmare or done any exercise, it was as if she didn't want to get better.

"I thought we were supposed to me in three weeks what happens?" the healer started as soon as they were seated.

"Well we did do what you told us and we invited the boy to come to our house and talk with her" Ginny heard her mother say "but it doesn't seem to work, at first it seemed that she was ok, she started to eat more, but now... she sleeps bad again and she is eating even less than before and sometimes she even vomits what little she eats, besides yesterday she screamed and was mad all afternoon for no apparent reason and refused to leave her room" Mrs. Weasley explained to the healer while Ginny fidgeted all the while looking at her shoes.

"I see" the young healer said and Ginny could almost feel her seizing her "Mrs. weasley could you please go for a moment I need to speak to Ginny and she doesn't seem to speak while you are here" at fist Ginny could see that her mother was reluctant but after the healer promised her that it was nothing at she would tell her all they talked afterwards she left. "come with me Miss Weasley the healer said as soon as the door was closed guiding her to a litter and indicating her to lie down, once she was comfortable she started to cast diagnostic spells "Well I had to ask Ginny, can I call you Ginny?" she asked, the girl nodded "did you provoke the vomits" she shook her head no "come on I want to hear it, you can talk you are not a baby and you do have voice right?" Ginny nodded but after a pointed look from the healer she answered:

"yes" she said timidly "and no I didn't do it, it's just... well something gave me nauseas"

The healer just nodded and continued casting spells "why are you not sleeping well, are you still having nightmares?" the blonde healer asked.

"yes they are worst than before"

"Well Ginny , I want you to know that sometimes that happens when people experiences something traumatic it's normal that when confronting it the nightmares, or whatever effects that had on the person, become worst, and I did expect you to still had nightmares but what worries me is that outburst that your mother said you had, and that refused to leave your room, or the fact that you are vomiting, have you been talking to that boy as I told you?" she asked.

"Harry" Ginny answered simply "his name is Harry Ginny said simply.

"Ok , had you been talking to Harry?" the woman asked signalling her to sit

Ginny shook her head no not looking at her. "Ginny..." the healer warned kindly.

"No, I hadn't been talking to him or doing any exercise" she admitted.

"Ginny, if you don't talk you won't get better and I will have to give you several potions and that is not good at your age" she said forcing her chin up so she was looking at her in the eyes "if it isn't with Harry you have to talk to a therapist, but he or she wouldn't understand as well as Harry what happen to you since he was there, and it doesn't matter if it's embarrassing os scary to talk to him, your health is more important than a red face, are we clear?" she asked mocking a stern tone.

"Yes" she answered with a half smile.

After that the healer had made Ginny leave while she to her mother what they had been talking about.

Now as she remembered the appointment with her healer Ginny couldn't help but remember that he had pretty much promised to talk with Harry, and that had been two days ago and she still hadn't had the courage to talk to him about her fears. That thought made her angry, where was her Gryffindor courage, she resolved that she will talk to him the next day, but the question was will he wasn't to talk to her after how she treated him? did he think she was crazy? and did she had any right to ask him to listen to the tale of his fears when she hadn't heard his apologies? did she deserve any salvation or was she tainted as Tom said?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, I was blocked all week, work to finish for university and not much time to write. <strong>

**If you know any good metal bands that you like please tell me since that music helps me write. **

**please review.**


	7. Candles

**I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to all of you who have review, followed and favourited so far I will put your names in a note at the end of the next xhapter**

**As always read enjoy and review **

* * *

><p><strong>Candles<strong>

Harry stared at the weasley's kitchen table, he had been doing it for half an hour now, he had just went there to get s glass of milk, to see if that helped him sleep, since sleep evaded him that night, the same thought going in circles in his head: was his presence helping Ginny at all? Sadly he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't helping her at all, since he was there she had not made any progress, at first it had seemed that he would be able to help her a lot, that first evening they spent flying, since she hadn't had any nightmares that night, but now she was having nightmares again, she was even more skinny than before and she had even started to snapped at him and her family, soon it would be September again and he wouldn't have many chances to talk to her, to help her, so he had to do something now .

That revelation led Harry to the next question: was he really doing all he could to help Ginny? Once more and to his great shame he had concluded that he wasn't doing much to help her, yes he tried to talk to her, but maybe he could try harder, yes he was inviting her to join him and Ron in their activities and games but maybe he could have made the invitations in a friendlier way, maybe she thought that he was jut inviting her out of pity for her, or because her parents had forced him to, and that was why she never came after the first time, it was like when they were at Hogwarts all over again, he had always meant to spend time with the younger Weasley, but he had actually never done it and he was doing the same now; _next time_ Harry thought _I will try harder, I won't take a no for an answer. _But that was, he remembered sadly, if there was a next time because right now she wasn't speaking to him, no matter how hard he tried, all because he had told them the story of the serpent in the zoo. He still remembered Ginny's face when she heard him, she was looking at him like she was some kind of monster. _How the hell had she thought that I opened the chamber_, he thought angrily but he quickly sobered up thinking that it might had surprised her that he, as Tom Riddle , as Voldemort, could speak to snakes, after all they didn't knew each other that well, and the poor girl had already trusted the wrong boy once, so it was only natural she was cautious now, he would have to show her that she could trust him, that he was no Tom Riddle. The only problem was that he didn't have a clue as to how to do that, he would have to think of something he thought already climbing the stairs to his and Ron's bedroom.

Contrary to common belief Mrs. Weasley was not the first person to wake up or rose at the Burrow, that honour belonged to her husband, but only for nine or ten minutes, since she always stayed in bed while he showered, when they were younger they both will raise at the same hour and take a shower together, but that was a while ago, nowadays they only did that in special occasions. Once her husband excited the bathroom she would go to the kitchen an make him and the kids breakfast, that she put under a warming charm, and once Mr. Weasley finished she would kiss him goodbye by the door. Then she will go shower and get ready for the day, but not before she charmed the dishes to clean themselves, she always stayed a long time under the water knowing that once she was ready she would have to go wake the kids up, never a pleasant affair. After that and when all the kids were done with breakfast she would clean the kitchen, and then see if it was necessary to clean any other room, with so many children in the house it always was, especially if the twins had done one of their experiments, once finished it normally would be almost lunch, and after that she would clean the kitchen again, with so many cooking to do and so many people eating it was impossible to keep it clean more than a few hours, she could just charmed the things to clean for themselves, and she sometimes did, but she liked to do it herself since afterwards the rooms seemed cleaner, and the food tasted better. In the afternoon she will do laundry, if she hadn't had time in the morning, and then finally relax reading or listening to the wireless until dinner. This routine was almost never broken except for those days she had to go buy something at Diagon Alley, those days she just used various charms to do the house chores, of course it was interrupted when they had to go shopping for school supplies or whenever she was sick. But it also was different once every two weeks, for one day every two weeks she will go check her children's room; normally keeping their rooms straight was the kids chore but she was no so naive as to think that they will do it if they knew she didn't checked, in those occasions she also cleaned the places her children always forgot to, like under the bed.

Today was one of those days, as always she started in Ron's room that always needed a lot of work for the boy couldn't keep it clean for more than a few hours, and she figured that that day will be even worse, since there were two boys sleeping in that room now instead of just one, although she had noticed that Harry was very organized an always cleaned his place at the table with great care so maybe he had a good influence in Ron and the room was cleaner this time. No such a luck, she would have to talk with her youngest son.

She then went to the twins room, she always entered their room with a certain amount of fear about what she could find there, once she had been trapped in a muggle device that left her hanging upside down until they found her a few minutes later, needless to say she had grounded them all summer and they had profusely apologized but since then she always looked where she stepped when she went into their room.

Finally she checked Percy's room that was always spotless and then Ginny's that was equally clean if a bit of a mess. However today she was surprised when she entered her daughter's bedroom, as always it was spotless, but there were candles all around the room, well maybe she just liked them, although she will ask her husband later just in case, it must have been him who lighted the candles for her every night, since Ginny wasn't allowed to do magic and Mrs. Weasley doubted that she knew how to do it the muggle way. She was about to leave when she noticed that one of the candles was still lighted she quickly putted it out, the last thing she needed was a fire.

Harry had tried all day to talk to Ginny but so far she had avoided him staying all the morning in her room, at least the part of the morning Harry was up, that wasn't much, since he had slept in, tired from the lack of rest the night before. In the afternoon he had tried again but every time he found a good moment to speak to her someone had interrupted them, now it was already night again and he hadn't talk to her, _another day without being able to help her_ the boy thought defeated while he walked to his and Ron's room. when he passed Ginny's room she heard her give an exasperated scream, both intrigued and scared, thinking that maybe something happened to the girl, he stopped in front of the door debating what to do, on one hand he didn't want her to snap at him, since they were still not speaking to each other, but in the other hand maybe this was a good opportunity to talk to her, finally making his mind he knock on the door, when he didn't got any answer he asked:

"Ginny can I come in?" Once again he didn't get any answer but all the noise in the room suddenly stopped, he asked her again if he could enter and once more there was no answer from the other side of the door so he just decided to go in, maybe it wasn't the best decision to enter her room without permission if he wanted her to trust him, but she hadn't forbid him to pass either, and maybe she had somehow hurt herself hence the scream and why she was not answering he tried to justify himself.

When she heard the door opening behind her, she was sure that that was the end whatever friendship she might have had with Harry, he will discover that she was scared of darkness, that she was weak, and will never want to be her friend, however when she looked at him a box of matches in her hand he just looked curious. At first they just stood there silent, he not knowing what to said, while she thought of a plausible explanation as to why her room was full of candles, but then he spoke:

"Are you ok?" I heard you scream, and sorry to come in like that but I thought that maybe... that you were hurt, although now that I think about it there is nothing dangerous here" he blurted out.

"No, don't worry I was trying to light that stupid candle with this muggle things my dad uses but I can't" she said.

"Oh, I can help you if you want, I have used those before" and without waiting for an answer he took the box of matches from her, took one and scraped it against one of the sides, the match immediately light, he then putted it upside down so the flame couldn't die and proceeded to light each candle. once he finished Ginny started to fidget and said:

"You must think I'm pretty useless not being able to light a candle?"

"It normal not to know how to do things if you have never done them before" he simply answered "but why do you have so many candles here" he asked and then added "I mean if you don't mind telling me." There it was the opportunity to talk to Harry, to tell him about her fear of darkness and the nightmares as she had promised the healer, she just had to tell him, but she couldn't, what if he thought less of her because of it, what if he laughed, she could already imagine it _"and you call yourself a Gryffindor you are afraid of nothingness, of your own shadows" _and then he will laugh, no she couldn't risk that so she simply said:

"I...I just like the smell" and then changed the subject "anyway how come you know how to do use those things" she said pointing to the matches. Now it was Harry hwo was reluctant to answer, what will that girl, that had a loving family, think of him if he told her that his relatives make him do all the chores around the house, will she think less of him, will she laugh at him as some kids had made at school, or worse will she pity him? And then he realized how hypocrite that was, here he was wanting her to trust him when he didn't gave her any trust, so he told her.

"My uncle usually makes my light the fire in the house in the winter so I have some practice." Ginny wanted to ask him to teach her to do it but she couldn't bring herself to it, here was the boy telling her something about himself but she couldn't tell him about her nightmares even when she knew that it probably will help her.

Seeing the conversation was apparently finished Harry went to the door but the spun around and without looking at her said:

"You know Ginny I understand if you want to pretend we didn't talk and still be mad at me, and I understand why you are mad, I was too at first, who could I have such a dark ability, I even thought that it was because maybe I was already a dark wizard" at that Ginny shivered a little as if scared although if Harry noticed he didn't give any indication of it. "Then after the chamber" at the mention of the chamber Ginny closed her eyes tightly as if trying to block a flashback but once again Harry didn't see it "Dumbledore explained to me that it was possible that Voldemort had passed some of his powers to me" after hearing that name Ginny flinched "and I was just disgusted with it, I will always have a part of my parents murderer in me no matter what" he sighted and Ginny's eyes softened and came a step closer "However" he continued "now, although I still don't like it, I think I'm lucky to have it, because otherwise I couldn't have save you from the chamber" Once he said that he quickly left.

If Ginny felt bad for not telling Harry the truth about the candles, Now she just felt like crying, however she didn't do it, instead she climbed into bed and promised that next time she saw a good moment she will tell him all the truth, as he had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Maybe some of you think that it was extrange for Harry to light the fire since he is child but think for a second how his uncle treats him.**

**I would like you to tell me if I make Harry think too much like an adult instead of a kid because I have the feeling that I did.**

**Finally those of you who have review in a chapter but you have done it later, if you are still reading this, I miss you guys tell me something!**

**And for those who don't review because her mother tonge is not english remember that I also understand french, spanish, portuguese and italian so you can review me in those langueges too.**


End file.
